


lifetimes

by aaronminyxrd



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, The angst isnt that heavy? But its there kind of idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had been the first life, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> just a simple poem  
> i just finished kings rising today and i'm still quite emotional rip  
> this poem is inspired by 25 Lives by Tongari

it had been the first life, then.  
your hair had been tousled, your smile crooked,  
broad-shouldered and towering,  
it left a foreign taste in my mouth,  
of mild bitterness and startling curiosity,  
as blue eyes clashed with brown.

the first life, became the second,  
and your hair had been combed neatly to one side,   
dark locks replaced with honey gold  
almost similar to mine.   
the sight was even more foreign than before  
except this time, i neither felt bitterness, nor curiosity,  
but an emptiness i could not fill  
as i came to realize how our eyes never met

until the third life,  
where by your dark, calloused hands,  
and through your eyes, cold and unfeeling,   
i watched myself die  
as our eyes melted together once more and the blood trickled down,  
as if binding us, red tainting pale white and ash brown,  
though i chose to show nothing, except the ghost  
of a faint smile  
as my body fell with a thud.

the fourth life, perhaps, things would be different;  
another life, i had told myself.  
and with a quiet, expressionless splendor, i admired the way   
your hair fell down to your shoulders in waves,   
and your eyes gleamed in a somber green,  
which met a dazzling blue gaze,   
but it was not mine.   
in her arms, she held a baby boy, whose head   
was crowned with laurel leaves of gold.  
and it was then when i remembered,   
that i was not the only one to have said   
“perhaps.”

the fifth life was something of a blur,  
with the only clear picture  
being a cramped, hidden cave  
lit by sloppy makeshift fires and, as you said,  
the odd glow of my own skin, as if i emanated a sort of light,  
a sort of beacon to show you the way.  
as we grew older, you thought it to be ridiculous, what you had said,  
but i always held onto the words, secretly, silently as always,  
through every day of every lifetime  
unbeknownst to you.

it was a vicious cycle, with the sixth life,  
turning into the seventh, eighth, then twenty ninth.   
nothing was ever certain, be it meeting, living, or speaking;   
the only constant being that of loving.

it was well past the hundredth life now,  
yet i can’t help but think that this is the most similar   
to what you had been, the first time we met,  
with short, dark curls, and even darker eyes,  
your laugh breathless, and your beauty  
infectious.   
in this life, we are friends, lovers, and kings.  
and i can’t help but remember what you said to me,  
all those lifetimes ago,  
for looking at you now, under the dimming sky,  
in all our glory and greatness,  
all i am able to see  
is how much you shine  
so much more brilliantly than i do--than i ever had,  
my light easily snuffed out  
by your presence alone.   
and no matter where fate brings us next,  
almost impassively, patiently,  
surrounded by the sound of bells,   
and bound by my own wrist-full of gold,  
i will be there always,  
waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> this series has ruined my life


End file.
